Hunting Shadows
by Not2BForgotten
Summary: The Greenwood is being covered in shadow by an unknown force and Thranduil reluctantly allows Legolas to take it upon himself to find the source. Set after Melkor/Morgoth but before Sauron makes the rings or is even known and Legolas' early/mid teens. there will be whumpage, angst, some mystery and a special appearance by a seldom used character!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here I am again with another story at last! this one is completed and will be uploaded regularly because I love you! It's a Legolas and Thranduil story set during his childhood during one of what I figure are many attempts to sicken the Greenwood before the successful attempt made by Sauron. This is also sometime after Melkor/Morgoth but before Sauron made an appearance. enjoy and reward with reviews!**

Chapter 1

Thranduil stood cradling the hot cup of tea observing his son silently. If the boy knew he was there he didn't show it. He was staring out at the forests from what was now considered his personal balcony. Open to everyone he was so often it's occupant others left it to him alone. Thranduil was pleased to see his young child commanding such an easy respect from those around him. He was not happy, however, by the strain tired look his son bore as he stared out at the forests. Some had asked of his welfare during the day for his distracted manner.

"What bothers you my son?" he settled beside him on the bench noting how the boy didn't look away from the distance.

"The trees of course, can you not hear them? They way they're muttering and moaning while the others are cut down." He rubbed at his temple aching from the days of having to listen to the shrill shrieks of the forest as it was defiled.

"No my son I cannot, at least not the part of the forest you speak of, not from this far"

"What do you mean? Are their voices fading from you?" For the first time Legolas turned to look at him worriedly.

"No, nothing fades for me nor are they any quieter to me than any other elf. You my son have always had an unusual sensitivity to the forest. Their voices reach you from afar when other elves cannot hear them. The part of the forest that plagues you is over two days ride from here. Drink this, it will help" he handed over the cup of tea just now cool enough to sip. Legolas eyed it warily.

"It contains some sleeping herb in it doesn't it? You've been talking to Tiriel again about me not resting enough" Legolas sniffed at the tea listening to his father chuckle.

"Yes we have talked, but no there is nothing in the tea but tea. I find that when times are bothersome tea with one whom cares for you a pleasant distraction. Do not let the forest worry you, the orcs will be destroyed soon and you will have quiet again" Legolas shook his head.

"That is not it, not just these orcs. The Greenwood is changing, we all see it. The voices of the trees grow hushed or silent. Each day I hear another turn malevolent. I was in out hunting some conies for Maedras and there were men in the woods and the called the forest, my home, Mirkwood, not the Greenwood anymore" Thranduil sighed. Oft he had heard the Greenwood referenced as Mirkwood of late and it greatly disturbed him and thus he'd kept the ill tidings from his son. Many a meeting had been held regarding the sickening of the forest but no answers had been found.

"Long has the growing shadow been on my mind though I had fought to keep such worries from you. Long and hard my warriors fight but still the darkness is growing." Silence settled between them filled with their mulling.

"Let me go. I can take a small company and search for the source of the sickness. We can cleanse the forest before darkness takes root" Thranduil closed his eyes sighing with disappointment. He had not wanted to hear this, not from his young, only son.

"No my boy, I cannot ask that of you, you have seen but not experienced battle, I could not ask such a hard quest from you"

"You doubt me…" he gaze flicked back to the forest expression depressed.

"Never little one, there is never doubt of your ability but I am your father, there is not an army or fortress that can ever keep you safe enough, it is a fear that is my right to possess, justified or not" Legolas gave a small smile at the insight.

"I can do this father, trust me, give me a chance to save my home" Thranduil looked long and hard at his son looking so young, so hopeful and determined.

"Present to me your plans to me at breakfast. How many will you take and who will they be? Where you will search? I do no promise to let you go but I promise to hear you out and decide after that" Legolas beamed as his father stood glancing up at the night stars.

"Thank you father! I won't disappoint you I promise!" Thranduil couldn't help but chuckle at the youthful enthusiasm.

"You never disappoint me my little Greenleaf, but even if this quest I do not give you do not be disturbed. Be at ease knowing that hard times are a thing comes, and goes, we will get through them as we always have." He pressed his forehead to Legolas' smirking at the crinkled scowl at the childhood nickname. The empty cup of tea hastily shoved into his unexpecting hands the young elfling ran off to plan his mission.

"Is he really ready?" Daemos stepped from the shadows bearing a guilty grin.

"I am sorry m'lord I did not intend to eaves-drop"

" You may not have come to eaves-drop but you quick to change were your intentions when the opportunity presented." He set aside the teacup.

"That they did"

"Now tell me, is he ready for such a quest? This answer I do not know for I only see my little Greenleaf so young and tender." Daemos chuckled.

"Were any of us ready in truth? Too much can only be learned off the training fields. But if you persist for an answer I believe his skill with blade, bow and wood lore is more than ready for such a test" Thranduil squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Not the answer you desired."

"Can a father ever be expected to desire hearing his son, only son, is ready to go to battle, risk death and harm?"

"No, nor can you expect to hold him back forever. These are not the forests of Lorien or Imladris. He cannot afford to remain in childhood for long, vile as the fact is we must raise our young fast and hard here."

"I have lied to my child have I not? These dark times that cover the Greenwood, taint it, they are not going to pass as they have in the days of old will they?" He gazed into the twilight shadowing the forest a strange feeling sinking into his bones.

"I cannot say, oft the despoil has seemed endless and without hope only to pass. Perhaps it is the small but many acts of those like young Legolas that hold back the tide and draw the dawn"

"Has such thinking helped ease your mind in the past?"

"It has. Give the boy a chance. I am most curious to see who he chooses to accompany him. If nothing else keep your own wisdom and let your mind be at ease this night" Thranduil secluded himself in his chambers his evening meal left untouched and his mind disobediently burdened by that which would come with the morning meal. He wondered at the changing of his lands. Dark and unwelcoming they robbed the children of their true childhood. Too soon too fast they were forced to grow up and fight for their lives. He felt lucky that they'd hid the troubles from the older of their elflings this long. They did not know of the warg packs seen roaming the forests, or the spiders that had dared creep into the tree tops within the city itself sending a wave of panic through his people. Too soon did morning come, hurried by deep contemplation. With the growing dawn his prepared the morning meal, a small pleasure he kept from his attendants, for his son knowing he would wake with the hearty aromas.

"Good morning father"

"Good morning my son, I trust you rested well?"

"Indeed, I have been thinking long on where to start…"

"Hush, eat your breakfast" Legolas pouted and cut into his meal fervently. It was not until they sipped a cool tea after their meal that his father allowed him to discuss his ideas.

"Where do you intend to begin? With the wargs?" he suggested knowing that the presence of the warg packs was the most apparent threat at the time.

"At first that had been my plan but the longer I thought of it the more I felt that the work must begin with the spiders for their webs deepen the shadow beneath the trees which the orcs and other foul creatures prefer allowing them to spread faster and I have noticed also that all the tainted trees are those that the spiders have woven their webs spreading the poison" Thranduil felt a spark of pride.

"That is a good insight. How large would you make your company and who will make it?"

"I thought it best to keep a small agile company when versing spiders. We will travel light and fast targeting the spiders and mapping out the regions with the greatest poisons while searching for the source."

"The plan seems sound but who have you chosen to fight with you?" The more his son spoke the more the ill feeling settled into his gut. He could not find good reason to refuse him.

"I have selected Maelo, Hadras. Hallas, Maelorn, Miklos, Rindil, Taegon and Raegon and Bellosi"

"Hmm, that is a fair mix indeed. All are worthy warriors and honorable elves however I would leave Bellosi and Raegon and bring Daemos and Valaris instead. It is good to bring aged skill and wisdom to any quest that they may guide you. And there is none matched in the healing arts while traveling than Valaris.

"But Father, Bellosi and Raegon are…"

"I know my son but grant this one request for a fearful father. Take Daemos and Valaris instead"

"How can I ask them to take orders from me Father? They have fought battles from the time of Morgoth! How could they respect the command of an untested child?" Legolas swirled the last sip of tea in his cup dismayed.

"My dear child there could be no better reason to have them by your side. Do not fear their words for pride but rather draw on their age and wisdom. Let them teach you and you will earn their respect and loyalty."

"Then I may go Father, if I take Daemos and Valaris?" Thranduil could not withstand the look of hope and determination that filled his eyes.

"Yes, the quest is yours" Legolas burst from the table to prepare for the journey.

"I fear I am going to regret this"


	2. Chapter 2

**A**/**N: Well here we go again chapter 2! Things will pick up soon I promise! Don't forget to leave cookies and reviews!**

Chapter 2

Legolas stared down at the map his company taking food and water awaiting his decision. They were at a crossroads on where to go. Which way would they search first? The forest sickened most in the southwest and the east, but which to search first? He had not been allowed to venture in either region restricted to only the west and north close to the gates of the city and much under guard.

"Might I suggest, my prince, that we travel southwest, towards the old road of the forest where the taint is deepest" Valaris pointed to the map tracing near the edge of the Greenwood. Legolas chewed his lip fearing the wrong decision. If he agreed would the others see and ignore his authority turning to Valaris instead? He could not blame them if they did for all were over a century his senior. His gaze shifted toward the mountains deep in the forest a strange feeling settling in his belly. He shook it away. The pull he felt towards the region was unfounded and no reason could he give.

"Where have the warg packs been most sited?"

"Most between the Woodmen's settlements and the East Bight."

"And the spiders?"

"They have been nomadic favoring no one region" Legolas scowled. He did not wish to attract the attention of the wargs while they hunted the spiders.

"We will go to the Old Road then" His gut churned and he traced the inked mountains half listening as Valaris readied the group to leave. They rode in silence for an hour eyes alert for any spider sign but there was not even a strand of webbing yet. It was another two days before there was sign of their quarry. The forest grew dark around them the whispers gaining an edge of malevolence and distrust that put Legolas on edge. It was nearing midday when he saw them, small spiders numbering ten weaving webs in the branches half a mile ahead of them. Suddenly they all looked to him for orders. His heart stuck in his throat in a flash of panic for a moment. He thought he would choke as he swallowed it back but he found his voice returned.

"Archers to the trees, half to each side of them, Daemos, Teagan, Maelo slay any that fall from the trees still alive" So focused on the battle head he did not see the small nods of approval as he took to the trees. The battle was swift the archers slaying all but two of the spiders and Daemos slaughter the two that fled.

"A good show of archery young prince, I do believe you slew three of them" Miklos praised grinning at the flush it brought to his face.

"Indeed and any battle without injury is a good battle" Maelorn added.

"Rindil, track the numbers seen and slain and their regions, it would benefit to know the numbers and territories the spiders are spreading." Legolas drew up his horse gazing about the horizon contemplating their course.

"Of course my prince" Rindil withdrew a notebook, "That's three for Legolas, Two for Daemos, one for Hallas, two for Miklos, one for me, and one for Maelo, my my Maelorn and Valaris what a poor showing for yourselves." Legolas gulped anxious at the sudden competition started. The bantering over their scores continued despite his attempts to dissuade it, fueled by the increasing encounters with spiders. What would happen if he made a poor example for himself as they kept tally of the individual kills, or worse, surpassed his superiors? He could not rid himself in the worries or take pleasure in that they seemed to be on the correct path as he prepared the evening meal. They continued day in and out slaying the spiders, which grew bigger and more numerous each day, with Rindil taking tally and heckling those that did not meet his standard. Legolas' unease grew as no joke was barbed at him from Rindil or any other of his companions. Each night he cooked and took the first watch growing quieter. It was in the still of the night, his heart heavy with worry surrounded by those more suitable to lead, when the blur of shadow plunged towards him slamming him to the ground with a cry of shock. On instinct he kicked it up off his body the shriek impossibly loud to him as it landed in the fire and rolled free of the flames in an instant.

The company leapt to their feet weapons flashing in the firelight spiders swarming the encampment hissing and clicking their fangs. Legolas snatched his sword rushing into the fray heart pounding with adrenaline. He struggled to track the others as they fought the spiders being felled in rapid succession only to be replaced by more. The sky grew lighter between in the breaks of the branches the battle drawing out when he heard the cry of pain and saw Rindil thrown against a tree a spider clawing at him as he sagged limp to the ground.

"Rindil! No!" Legolas slammed into the spider knocking it off the fallen Rindil cutting down the throng converging on them. Sweat dripped into his eyes and his arms shook as daylight broke through the canopy. The spiders squealed shrinking back into the shadows leaving all unnaturally quiet. Sure the attack was over he let his sword sink to the dirt.

"Legolas, are you alright?" Valaris was going from elf to elf fussing over them earning protests.

"Rindil is wounded" He stepped aside to let the healer do his work on the semi-conscious elf. Legolas watched on as the others began to gather and count the spider bodies cleaning off their bloodied swords while Valaris tended Rindil. Legolas scowled as he saw the spider pile.

"You see it don't you" Daemos stood beside him scrubbing blood from his neck.

"They are all small, spider-lings. We must be nearing a nest"

"Indeed, it cannot be more than a day's ride at most. It would do well to clear out a nest"

"A scout should be sent to determine the size and number of the nest" Daemos nodded in approval. Valaris had Rindil roused and on his feet again now, a bit shaky.

"What bothers your now young prince? Do not fear the prospect of this nest if our numbers are not great enough we can return to your father and get more men for the battle"

"It is not that but this, I was the watch and I saw no sign, I failed to give warning" Daemos chuckled.

"My boy you are not the only to have failed hearing their approach. In time you will realize that the experience warrior is always listening, always on the watch, even when they are at rest. None of heard them coming. Spiders are stealthy and clever." Daemos sighed as the young prince trudged away unbelieving. Daemos let him go. The prince would find his confidence eventually. Many a young warrior he'd seen work through this doubt the prince would be no different. They moved the camp before resettling for a rest while Miklos and Maelorn scouted ahead to investigate the nest ahead.

"Rindil will be fine, he was mostly dazed" Valaris settled against a log beside Legolas carrying two mugs of tea.

"That is good"

"How do you fare my prince? This is your first command yes? I remember in my first ventures how strange it felt. All those that I commanded were twice my age and valor. Perhaps it is always that way, surrounding the young with the old to protect them."

"Is that what it is? Too many old folk to keep busy so send them off to babysit?"

"Ah so there is a sense of humor in you still. I was beginning to worry it was snuffed out."

"Does humor belong in battle?" Legolas sipped the tea eager for the scouts to return.

"Of course it does, it keeps the spirits of the warriors up and the mood light. The best thing you can do, young prince, is know your companions, forge strong bonds and you will gain there respect and trust, but also make them cook every now and then, you don't want us getting lazy with you doing all the cooking" Miklos and Maelorn broke into the encampment sundering the conversation.

"We have found the nest! It is a quarter day's walk just north east from here." Miklos hollered excited.

"How many do they number?" Valaris gained a predatory grin.

"There is a female near the size of a large pony and near forty of her offspring no larger than a dog. She was making new egg sacks in the tree tops"

"What say you Legolas? Shall we go forward to battle?" Legolas froze for a second with indecision despite the eager expressions of those around him.

"Is Rindil able to fight Valaris?"

"Never mind what that ancient elf says I'll fight!" The injured glare from Valaris elicited many chuckles.

"Forty spider babies and one mother against ten of us, a good stretch of the muscles if I do say so myself, and alas, Hallas needs the opportunity to improve his numbers" Rindil declared. Legolas looked to Daemos a sense of relief at almost imperceptible nod. He looked then to the twilight sky.

"We will destroy the nest in the morning. Teagan, prepare dinner, Hallas you have first watch" It would take only a few short days before Valaris discovered his grave mistake and beg Legolas to take over the cooking once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we go a third chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! I got a wee bit of drama in here!**

Chapter 3

_My Lord Thranduil,_

_The quest goes well. Many a spider fall to our swords and we have cleared nearly two dozen nests and we have learned much of our enemy. Legolas insists we track the number and region of spiders, nests and taint poisoned trees. I feel soon a pattern will show itself to us. He fights with valor and skill worthy of the highest pride and praise. Still though something troubles him and I do not believe it is the hesitation he suffers in leadership, as all young leaders experience, but rather the progress of our quest. He does not confide in me what does not set well with him. Perchance it will resolve when we reach the Old Forest Road in three days' time from when I write this for that is our destination. I bid that you be in as good a keeping as our company has fared until next we meet._

_Daemos_

Thranduil sighed in relief. He had not heard word of his son in all the month he had been away. It robbed him of many restful nights. He was at war with himself both trusting and fearing for his son. The boy was so young, too young. He knew that it would be another half century at least before the children of Lorien and Imladris saw battle yet he could not spare his child such a luxury. Within him burned the desire for better times and the hope that maybe the deeds of his little Greenleaf would bring this peace for those to follow him. The effect could already be seen. His scouts reported fewer spiders near the city. The wargs however seemed to increase by the hour. He poured another brew of tea and filtered through the correspondences arrived that morning. His curiosity piqued at the letter from the woods of Lothlorien come unexpected.

_Dark tidings shadow my lady's mind. A growing shadow she sees settling over the timberlands of the Greenwood but a ray of light she sees also. Hope surrounds the deeds of the Princeling should his courage hold. As darkness is driven back the light must be fostered to grow and so my lady offers a company and seed to purge the taint and regrow the clean if you would accept it._

_Celeborn_

The letter slipped from his fingers of its own accord. Did nothing escape the gaze of the Lady Galadriel that she knew of his son's quest? Some of his own people did not know of the mission, and what of the offering? A gift of seed for clean untainted trees and elves to purge the forest of those un-savable from the poison, had they reached such a time that they must cut down the trees and grow knew ones? The thought sickened him that trees might be felled by his hand, even those spoiled by evil. No answer could he find this morning for the Lady Galadriel. He scowled finding a letter also from Imladris. Were there any elven-kin not calling on him today?

_Lord Thranduil,_

_I hope that this letter finds you and your son well and that my ill-tidings to not reach your forests. Long now men, elves, animals, even saplings are being uprooted. The trees grow silent but for the murmurings of an unknown evil. I seek to know how far these strange tidings spread. What whispers do you hear?_

_Elrond_

The letter set Thranduil ill at ease. What evil would uproot saplings equally with men and animals? His thoughts lurched to his son, so young and untested, wandering the forests with only nine to accompany him. This devilry alluded to would be too much for his child. No, he was overreacting. Whatever this foul thing was there had been no sign of it in the Greenwood, nothing but spider and warg. Still, he would send scouts just to put his mind at rest. In his heart he knew he would not rest well until Legolas returned.

Deep in the night upon the Old Forest Road the company crouched in tense silence within the tree tops. The spiders on this road were medium in size, few in number but cunning. Their attack had been swift and unexpected approach hidden by the thundering of the storm ahead. The battle fierce and abrupt the spiders pushed them back against the river and the torrents of rain. In the murk they saw Teagen then Miklos and Maelorn fall to the mud and did not rise. Wearied and bleeding they at last drove back the spiders. There had been a moment of total silence but for the rain. Valaris was the first to move rushing towards the fallen. Though no injury showed fatal Maelorn could not be roused, Miklos little better and Teagan was scraped a plenty by the stingers of the spiders, the poison igniting a fever swiftly. Barely had they begun to scrub the blood from their blades when they realized, Hallas and Hadras were missing.

Now with the mountains to be seen in the distance from the tallest trees the trail had led them. A sinking demure overtook them as the count of spiders grew. Both small and large scrambled through the tops spinning their webs and devouring the small animals. Larger spiders quarreled amongst each other honing their battle skills. The largest dragged their fangs deep into the trees like cats sharpening their claws. Legolas could see Hadras and Hallas in the heart of the spider gathering. They were partly spun into the webs effectively restraining them while several dozen spiders no bigger than a dwarf's hand scuttled about them piercing their fangs and stingers deep into their flesh.

"Legolas, we cannot save them" Daemos whispered shifted to a branch beside him as they looked down unnoticed for now.

"We must!" he gulped back the anger. Hallas and Hadras writhed in their sticky bonds their moans easily heard by all their elven ears.

"They are too many my Prince, we are but four and they number more than fifty not including the smallest. They are beyond rescue"

"No" Legolas rasped voice shaking.

"Young Prince we cannot risk eight for the lives of two, no matter our desire, it is the nature of battle"

"We cannot leave them to suffer!" he continued to argue.

"No, we cannot" the look of desperate horror in the young princelings stare was like a knife to his gut. This was a lesson he should not have learned so soon. Another moment's pause and the faintest whisper of two arrows being drawn could be heard. Daemos pulled back his arm.

"No, take the others back to the camp. I will return when it is done. This deed should go to me"

"I lead them to their deaths Daemos, and I am the better archer, I can at least assure them it is instant" Daemos relented.

Morning came with a cold mist shrouding all around them. Daemos rode close to Legolas keeping him always in his sight burdened with worry. There pace was slow to spare their wounded and their horses forced to carry double on the road home. None had argued to turning back. A morose weariness filled their bones with every step and raindrop that broke through the canopy. Often they stopped for food and rest. In rote Legolas gathered the firewood cooking the meals and fetching any herbs Valaris lacked slipping back into the position of follower as he had in the start. Neither Daemos nor Valaris brought the slip to attention. They sense his need for familiarity in the midst of the shaking his world experienced. Even to him it felt strange how quickly their tidings had changed since just two weeks ago he'd sent his correspondence to Thranduil reporting their progress with the scout that had crossed their path.

"Legolas, here, eat, it will bring back your strength" Valaris held the bowl of hearty stew before the young prince. He glanced wearily at the bowl and shook his head turning to stare at the fire once more. "You must eat Prince, the road has been hard and you must keep up your strength" again he was ignored resigning to leaving it in front of him. He did not rest or eat or even speak since the fall of Hallas and Hadras.

"This burden is too much for him! You should not have allowed him" Valaris hissed to Daemos a ways away from the group.

"There was nothing for it, he would not allow it and he was the better archer. I could not have done the deed with a single arrow I am a warrior of the sword you know this!" Daemos spat.

"This was not his burden to bear he is just a child! He should not even be out here!"

"That is not your decision! He is the son of Thranduil he is stronger than you give him credit!" They gritted their teeth in a moment's angry silence.

"His hurt is your doing!" Valaris stormed back to the encampment.

Thranduil woke disturbed by the light of a red dawn. His people remained unharmed, scouts coming and going without incident leaving his mind to wander to his son in dark territories. The food before him was tasteless as ash in his mouth and teas brought no soothing.

"My Lord Thranduil! Your son has returned!" Berendil darted up the steps to the king's dining hall.

"How does he fare? Is he well? Speak quickly!" The chair fell backwards so quickly he jumped to his feet.

"They are cloaked in a heavy silence. Maelorn, Miklos and Teagan appear to be injured and the horses of Hallas and Hadras bear no rider" Thranduil stumbled at the words.

They found the company in the court yard but Legolas was not there. Thranduil noted the heated tension between Valaris and Daemos for the air between them seemed to crackle.

"What has happened? Where is Legolas?"

"It was your doing now it is yours to tell" Valaris spat.

"Daemos?"

"My Lord, your son has learned a lesson too hard. In the night spiders of much cunning attacks guised by thunder. The battle was fierce and long greatly wounding Maelorn, Miklos and Teagon while Hallas and Hadras were taken. When rescue became hopeless and a long tormented death was imminent their lives were taken for mercy, by the arrow-shot of your son"

"How could you lay such a burden on my child!" Thranduil snarled a chasm of fear splitting in his chest.

"He would not be convinced otherwise that it was his duty"

"You hardly tried!" Valaris hissed.

"Lord Thranduil, your son suffers a great hurt, the reassuring words from a father would do well to slow the pain" Rindil interrupted pushing Valaris and Daemos to the side. It was in the stables that he found his child. His horse unsaddled but left unattended he was at work with Hallas' horse, the stallion of Hadras seeming already settled. He could see that their hooves were cleaned and he struggled with the brushing, arms shaking with the effort to hold back the tide of emotion. He rushed forward placing his hand over Legolas' stopping the work and wrapped his free arm around the quivering shoulders pulling him against his chest. Legolas resisted the embrace failingly.

"Do not for I have done a great wrong" his voice cracked.

"No my son, it is I whom has done a great wrong. Never should I have put you into battle so young, I have robbed you of childhood needlessly" he pulled his son from the horse only to have Legolas push back to the horse.

"I must attend them for I have robbed them of their masters"

"They are strong and accustomed to war and the loss of masters, leave them to the stable master. You have done no wrong." Again he drew his son back the resistance weaker this this time.

"By my hand they were slain. I am a shame upon your name" the brush fell to the dirt as he trembled to strongly to keep a grip.

"There is no shame in mercy" Finally he drew him away from the stables to their private dining chamber holding his child close as the sorrow overwhelmed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and cookies, they were delicious! Please send more! And so we continue with the drama!**

Chapter 4

The dining chamber was consumed by heavy silence. Thranduil watched his child push the food around his plate the food providing ill-appeal. Three days had passed since their return and the wounded were all nearly recovered except for the deep sorrow burdening their youngest. While he now spoke when spoken too he was seldom seen at rest and had to be greatly cajoled before he would eat. This morning however Thranduil saw a shift in his son. The veil of sorrow draped over him seemed thin and a brooding contemplation had taken its place. He hesitated to disturb him. He did not know whether good or bad was this change.

"Speak to me my child, what thoughts occupy you so? Daemos wrote of a bother regarding your quest some time before your return. Does it still ail you?" Thranduil broached unable to stand the silence any longer.

"Ai, it went neither how I hoped nor expected, even before…." Legolas still could not speak of it.

"But my son, your results were great. According to Rindil's records your company desolated near sixty nests and four hundred spiders of all sizes and age. That is no small result!"

"That is not my meaning Father. Did you not read the full records? The closer to the Old Road we got the fewer the spider and taint became, larger and more cunning but fewer. Furthermore my heart tells me the source of the sickness does not lie in the far south but rather is drawn towards the mountains. No reason can I give"

"But my son, there is nothing at the mountains. Fewest of all spider reports, orc or even warg have been reported there. If anything it is a place of peace still intact"

"I would assent to the sentiment but for the warning in my heart. I would resume my quest, clear the forest of vile creatures in the paths to the mountains and seek the heart of this taint"

"No, your quest is completed and largely successful by the wider measure. I will not risk you needlessly again"

"Needless? You think that the lost lives of Hallas and Hadras were needless? That the fight against the encroaching taint needless? If it was so needless why do you not martial a proper army to purge these beasts instead of bandying with them like a child's toy!" Legolas snapped flinching as his father leapt to his feet the face of wrath.

"You know nothing of defending one's home from one small battle! Do not speak to me in such a tone wearing the cloak of a zealot!"

"Better a zealot than a coward submissive, letting his home fall to shadow and death around him in fear!" Legolas stormed from the room chair overturning with a thump. Thranduil stood staring after him for a long while before sagging to his chair in stunned silence. His son thought him a coward? He could not reconcile it in his mind. What had happened to tear the bond asunder? He never should have allowed this quest, taken that step pushing his son towards adulthood and the warrior's path so soon.

"Do not let the child's words trouble you. He is filled with the untemper passion of youth"

"Cirdan, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to determine the source of disturbance to my morning tea. One could not prevent overhearing thy discussion" Cirdan righted Legolas' chair and settled into it pouring a fresh cup of tea for himself ignoring the King's look of dismay.

"My folly in allowing journey has cost me my child. He believes me a coward!" Thranduil rough massages his forehead eyes closed in distress.

"He believes you a coward as much as you believe him a zealot" Cirdan reprimanded lightly pulling Legolas' untouched plate to him and began to eat the meal.

"I don't remember offering you food" Thranduil gained a small pout contrary to his sense of pride.

"When you get to my age you Thranduil you will not waste effort upon asking either, further the food should not go to waste, and why can you not let the boy continue his quest?" Thranduil slumped further feeling very old and weary.

"It is unnecessary for him to continue and not worth the risk of losing him. He is my only son I cannot lose him"

"You accepted the risk at the first, why not now?" Cirdan gave him a hard look his plate nearly emptied.

"I had not expected him to find true danger, go so far" Thranduil stepped to the cupboard and pulled out a hearty ale and poured a tall mug for himself keeping the bottle. Cirdan sat back pushing the food aside and looked deep at Thranduil as if seeing into his very soul.

"So it is not that you fear for him but that you doubt him" Thranduil was silent for a long while under the pressure of the accusation.

"Well why shouldn't I?! He's young and untested!"

"He will always remain young and untested until he is sent out to face the tempering fire of battle. You have already crossed this bridge Thranduil. To revoke him the completion of this quest will only bring him shame and humiliation. You will set a seed of doubt and hesitation among his peers and warriors that serve with him.

"I have no choice do I? I burned the bridge even as he crossed it"

"Indeed, many bridges have no way back" Cirdan stood to leave him to contemplation grabbing the bottle of ale for himself.

"I did not say you could have that!" Thranduil objected.

"I did not ask" Cirdan quipped.

Legolas dwelt in the stables brushing down his horse with a rough furious vigor making the steed flinch and dance unnoticed by him. He muttered under his breath strings of curses and complaints oblivious of the world beyond his head until fed up the mare gave him a sharp bite on the flank making him yelp.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to be so harsh. I am just so…so angry! How can he make me stop now?! Why doesn't he trust me? What did I do wrong to lose his faith?" his forehead plopped to rest against the mare's neck. "I just want to make him proud, do my part protecting my home but how can I do that if he will not give me the chance?" His gaze drifted to the horses of Hallas and Hadras. He felt tears sting at his eyes. He couldn't just let their deaths be for nothing. He had to find a way to continue, to convince his father. He continued to stew tending his horse, gently this time, and mucking the entirety of the stable before working with Hallas and Hadras' horses finding the physical exertion helping him to think, to calm. It was before midday when his quiet was crashed upon by a small party returned from scouting. There was shouting and panic edging their voice drawing him to the courtyard curiously.

He found the party to be totaling six, three were severely injured, maybe fatally, unconscious to the world, one was dead and the other was walking and talking with the healers that rush to their aid but there was something stilted in his walk and speech. The road have been hard on them for Legolas could see wounds from spider and warg and even what he saw to be blade wounds on all of them. The healers were circled around one of the unconscious elves working furiously as he gasped and choked writhing in some unknown agony. Legolas couldn't bring himself to look away. It was but a moment before the elf gave one last keening moan then went still, dead. The forest shuddered and the healers moved to the next elf a tint of failure in their eyes.

"This cannot continue" Legolas whispered to himself resolution rooted in his heart. In an instant he transformed into a flurry of focused determined motion gathering supplies stuffing them into sacks hoping, with the aid of the Valar, no one noticed him. In the frenzy to save the elven party so severely wounded none noticed the elf child slip from the city, horse laden for a long journey.

**A/N: By the way, Cirdan is not an original character, Tolkien created him and yes he really does have a beard, he was one of two elves mentioned to have facial hair, which was something an elf could grow in their 3rd lifecycle, not that Tolkien defined what the life cycles of the elves were.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: To the person who offered peanut butter cookies YES! Once you do peanut butter you can never go back! Anyways, here the mystery thickens and the references begin, for those of you that figure out what I'm referencing, mostly the book readers of LOTR, don't spoil it for the others! And always remember to leave cookies and reviews!**

Chapter 5

Thranduil was in a panic. In his attempt to let his child calm down and regain his senses he'd let him alone for a great many hours intent on reopening the argument at dinner only to find when he summoned the boy that he was missing. He was sure his heart had not beat nor his lungs drawn breath since. All the city was ordered searched until they had reached the stables and understanding crashed upon them. His horse was gone.

"Strong foolish child, I'll have him chained to the cellar for the rest of his days!" Thranduil hissed. He knew in his heart that the boy had gone to continue his quest regardless of his father's restriction. "If only you'd waited but an hour more" he whispered to himself the rage settling back into fear.

"Sire, do not worry so, rash as he was he was not entirely stupid. He has brought supplies for fish, his hunting bow as well as the long bow are missing along with two long knives. Enough dried fruits, nuts and jerky for near two weeks have gone missing along with his light armor." One of the searchers explained.

"Do not comfort me with empty platitudes he's a child alone in a forest of fell beasts! There is no comfort, no rest until he is returned!" Thranduil roared. The elf flinched and slunk away.

"Calm yourself Thranduil frightening your people with your rage will accomplish nothing. The search party will leave within the hour. The young prince can't have gone far" Cirdan interceded leading the incensed king from the stables.

"Don't tell me to be calm! My child is gone!" Thranduil tried to rip free of Cirdan's grip but failed near dragged into the nearest, empty, dining hall.

"Be silent you pompous impediment! Have some faith in your own kin! He left well supplied and armed and we know the direction he travels. Your people work swiftly to retrieve their prince so stay your anger and keep out of the way!" Cirdan let loose a fierce slap that sent the king reeling haphazardly into a chair stunned. "That's better, now drink some ale it will help settle your nerves. Legolas cannot be more than half a day ahead and he is not traveling to be swift he is searching for what he doesn't know. By this time tomorrow he will be well guarded and on his way home" Thranduil glared and muttered a few foul words.

"I cannot recall why I bothered inviting you" he accepted the mug of ale.

"You didn't"

The forest was unnaturally shadowed Legolas as he and his horse trotted through it loosely following the path of the Enchanted River. At this distance a human could not still hear it but he could. He hadn't been sure if he would follow it and at first had traveled a zigzag pattern between the river and the River running but the spiders were thickest near the river and into the south; towards the mountains. Already he'd slain many spider, keeping a tally in a fresh records book not having time to filch the previous one and still keep his actions secret. He knew his Father would come chasing after him to drag him back in humiliating failure so while slaying any vile creature he crossed, he traveled with great haste. He kept his attention to searching for the veins of poison filtering through the forest rather than destroying its results. He did not have the strength of arms to slaughter everything but only that which he could not evade. He no longer cared about the wrath he would face when he did return to his home. He could only hope that he return in victory the source of this spreading shadow destroyed. Maybe then his Father would not doubt him so. He would earn his Father's pride when he returned, or he would not return. His eyes drifted shut for a moment sickened by the thought of not going home. He shook his head to toss the thought away. Home was not worth having if he did not have his Father's approval.

He neared the river again deciding to stop and try for some fish reminded by his stomach he had not recently eaten. He did not plan on using the dried rations until he could not obtain fresh. He prepped his rod and bait with practiced efficiency landing the hook near a clearly visible school of middle sized fish. Time passed slowly as he cast and recast the line getting nibbles of fish stealing bits of the worms until they were nothing but nubs never truly biting until his patience extinguished. He threw aside the rod and pulled out his bow tethering and nocking two arrows followed by a calming breath as he aimed. The arrows whistled through the air spearing two fish with perfect precision. He felt a sense of pride as he salted and roasted the fish over a small fire. He stayed only long enough to cook and eat the fish filled with a sense of urgency. Even as darkness set in and night was well begun he continued to travel his sharp eyesight easily picking out his path.

It was nearing midnight when he stopped hearing a shuffle like something approached those there was no distinct footstep the sound very strange to him. Leaping into the tree tops he sent his horse running beyond site or sound to hide his presence. He could hear the sound of heavy panting like dogs after a hard run and worked to slow his own breathing and pressed deeper into the leafy branches. What he saw struck deep confusion within him. It was a procession of nine hounds, mostly black and tan, all very large, fine specimens of their breed but these walked on their hind legs with ease and they carried possessions in their arms like a human. Some had rabbits and squirrels while others had what looked like tree saplings less than a year of age. The three largest of the hounds shared the burden of a man, clearly dead and the last held an infant also perished. Legolas felt sick eager to duck within the leaves and cut off the grotesque scene but for one visage that kept him staring. Each hound had swirling black clouds that floated in their eyes that they seemed soulless black marble. Between the panting he could hear the faint murmurings of what he thought was a marching song only able to catch snatches and single words. The hounds disappeared into the thick forests again leaving him shaken and confused.

"What devilry…"he whispered. After a time the shock wore off and he scrambled to retrieve his horse and follow their trail. If this wasn't a mystery to lead him to the evils growing in the shadows he wasn't an elf. He barely took time to mark the location on the map before he continued forward on foot the prints easy to trace. Over the remainder of the night and the next half day more and more convoys of hounds passed him all carrying dead animals, men, and even few elves, making his gut churn. Most carried their burdens in their arms while others, the larger animals, sometimes had sacks that he was sure were stuffed with small animals, some wriggling containing live captives. All had the black clouds over their eyes. He had counted near thirty now. By evening that night his mare squealed and pranced with uncharacteristic stubborn fear refusing to proceed any further. No matter how he cooed or coaxed she would not step any further and he would not go back. Swearing softly he grabbed and reorganized the packs with the essentials and took to the trees leaving her to leave or wander whatever she chose. He had spent more time in the branches then on her back over the last day anyways.

He continued to travel along the path of the Enchanted River, the mountain tops just barely visible from the tops of the tallest trees now his heart warning that he was on the right path. He felt thrilled and afraid the further he traveled. He had not been this far from his home before and the sites only seemed to grow stranger. More Hounds came carrying bundles, all in groups of five or six though some more numerous, their loads mostly dead but some also alive. Later in the day he began to see packs of hounds coming back along the path, these running like normal dogs, seemingly their burdens delivered sent to get more he noticed a difference in these. The black cloud did not remain in just their eyes but spread across their muzzles and fur like infection spreading within the body's veins and each was greatly emaciated. He could only guess that their servitude to whatever evil consumed them had longer been at work. He was close now. The air was too close, the shadows too dark and the trees too silent here. As the sun set again he turned his path east of the river seeking a tall comfortable tree to rest in for a time where the caravan of hounds would not pass having discovered they too followed a specific path following the river and did not stray from it.

Despite intent it was not rest that he found several miles from the river, far enough he could not hear the rush of the river if the wind blew or the trees creaked, but close enough to easily resume his search with little delay. He was approach a tree with branches twice as this as his own body with few knobs when the desperate snarls and yelps reached his ears. His shoulders slumped disappointed. He wanted to rest, wanted to eat and close his eyes for a bit though sleep was not what it would be, he was no human, but he had to investigate the disruption. It was his purpose and he would not fail. It was easy to find being only a few feet from him and would have been visible if not for the large berry bush growing between the trees. He was surprised to find it was another hound of a different circumstance. Black cloud tainted its eyes but only the corners as if it had not taken hold. It did not carry any cargo but instead was caught by the ankle in some kind of trap a heavy chain trailing from the left back leg tethering it to the ground. Three small warg snarled and snapped in attack but the fierce snarls and defenses of the hound for a time was keeping them at bay though its body bled from glancing snaps and tears. Even in the moments he watched he could see the black cloud spreading across its eyes the attack growing in ferocity and strength as it extended. His mind screamed at him to flee this cursed sight but his heart led him to draw out his bow. As he took aim the hound succeeded in gripping the throat of a daring warg tearing it asunder the body rolling some feet away. Legolas could not help but notice the black taint overtook the entirety of its eyes the moment the warg fell. Still his heart forced him to let his arrows fly efficiently slaying the wargs before they knew a second enemy awaited them.

A strange silence as the hound stared at him snarling and gnashing. He dropped from the tree driven forward by some unknown instinct.

"Easy now, be calm mighty hound, I mean you no harm. Calm, be a peace" The hound writhed head tilting and tossing under the weight of the soft Elven whispers.

"Be calm, hush now. Do not fear. Your fight is over noble hound, be calm" the snarls began to weaken and the writhe stopped. He took a step closer and the hound took a step back but the growls did not resume.

"Hush now great hound. Lie down and be still. Feel no fear. Rest" He took another step forward and the hound gave a long moan but did not step back its head sinking lower. For a moment Legolas thought he saw the shadow on its eyes thin and flicker.

"Rest, calm and feel peace good hound, lie down, I will soothe your wound, Rest now" he continued to whisper holding out a hand struggling to keep it from shaking with adrenaline. He stood so near now that the hound could kill him if its hesitation shattered. It seemed in a sudden forward rush that his palm pressed to the beast's head giving him the shock and just how big this animal truly was his hand not even half the width of its skull. Like the spray of water in wind the black shadow fled from its eyes and the tender soul of the hound visible again just before it slumped to the ground. Legolas shook away the stunned awe at the whole incident and turned to the wounds of the animal. The wounds were painful but not severe. He pulled a pain killing salve from his pack and applied it liberally before release the leg from the shackle. It was a simple pin and clasp mechanism but the very anatomy of the hound prevented it from releasing itself. He ate a meal waiting for the hound to wake, which was not long. It woke seeming dazed for a moment then ran into the woods leaving Legolas alone again.

He resumed his travels feeling like he were in a fog mind reeling with confusion once again using a zigzag pattern to track the caravanning hounds and finding more and more hounds shackled like the first, the strange black spell working across all of them dissembling why he did not know but the numbers were growing, the shadow closing in on him. He could feel his destination very near.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: No reviews, so sad! No cookies either, heart broken! Anyways, I still love you so here's chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

Nenlin peered around at the ground perplexed. His company of thirty were following after the boy ordered by Thranduil to bring him home no matter the cost. Although their numbers were excessive for a mission that should only take two days at most no one argued. Many in the company were fathers themselves and understood the panicked compensation. It was truly a good stretch of the legs, a nice reprieve from the battles to beat back encroaching creatures and orcs. They followed the tracks of hounds for a day now, strange tracks that came two by two instead of by four and were larger than the average hound. The boy they chased was moving at an unusually quick pace for what reason they couldn't tell. Perhaps he expected to be followed. It was a short distance later that they found his horse. She still carried some of his provisions, the fishing supplies but not the food or seasonings, things that would be bulky to carry remained with her.

"Why would the Princeling abandon his horse?"

"And where did he go? I see no prints or trail beyond the hound procession."

"He took to the treetops instead. See up there, you can see the marks of his presence as a trail. He is not trying to hide his route but why does he not travel with his horse?"

"Whatever the reason we will know soon, he cannot be far now these tracks are only a day or so old" Nenlin interrupted eager to continue. He an ill feeling was settling into his stomach to closer to the princeling they drew. Something very wrong was occurring and the young child was nipping at its heels. "Let's go, we need to find Legolas sooner rather than later" he ordered urging his horse forward. The horse did not move. He dismounted again but so no reason for the refusal so he walked ahead and tugged the reins for the stallion to follow but still he would not step forward, none of the horses would continue.

"What's the matter with them?" Mornaur complained his horse beginning to squeal and rear like those around him as the demand to step forward continued.

"I think we've figured out why the mare was abandon" Hithlind muttered.

"We cannot waste the time, take what is necessary and leave them behind" Nenlin ordered. There was a fair bit of grumbling as the contingent obeyed consolidating their packs sending their horses back. Unlike Legolas they kept to the ground following sign of his movement in the trees and made swift progress. Nenlin felt a stab of fear as they came upon the warg bodies strewn throughout the forest directly on Legolas' path many bearing broken arrows he could not retrieve. But did Legolas follow their path or did they follow Legolas? Nenlin feared the answer. From each group of slain warg they found the tracks of a hound running off to the west but Legolas continued following in a weaving pattern along the Enchanted River. And it was upon the bank of the river that they met the cloaked stranger.

Legolas chewed on some dried meet high in the tree tops so that he could bask in the light of the moon. A weariness had filled his bones, perhaps from the darkness of the forest which allowed not even the smallest ray of sun through its ceiling, perhaps from the strange ability of freeing the hounds from whatever spell that bewitched them. Even as he stared up as the silver moon full and full of beauty he felt deep down that it was neither that burdened him but rather it was the yearning for home that tired him. He ached for the company of his father and the familiar warmth of his home. He worried that he was stepping into a darkness too great for him to overcome alone. What animals he found were fouled and inedible, the plants and berries normally safe proved poisonous as Foxglove. He begrudged that no matter his success he would have to turn back soon for the lack of decent food.

"Ah! Eagles! They're magnificent!" he called aloud suddenly seeing two great eagles circling above him so very far above him, beyond the reach of any other bird. He was transfixed by their every wingbeat and graceful glide as they swooped and turned circling the forest their cries just barely audible to his elven hearing. He had heard tale of these great birds but never before seen them. "I wonder what brings them down from the mountains" he watched with a sense of awe until they climbed to a height beyond his seeing their search apparently done and was startled to see the moon sinking very near the horizon. He had lingered too long though the weariness seemed lighter now.

He kept to the branches as before but he noticed many changes as he neared where the river met the mountains. There were few hounds carrying burdens and more on their way back out near black with shadow and the spiders were gone. He saw neither hide nor hair of a single spider. What warg he did find were those that harried the trapped hounds and only those. It was strange. If warg inhabited these regions he should be seeing more of them and in packs rather than two or three at most. It did not make sense to him. He only hoped he could find the source before he was forced to turn back.

Thranduil paced impatiently the balcony that overlooked the courtyard unable to settle himself to neither rest nor duty. He could feel Cirdan's eyes on him but he ignored the aged elf irritated. He still felt ill-will and hurt pride at the jarring slap given three days ago. He stopped to stare at the empty courtyard. He could not understand why the troop he'd sent for Legolas had not returned. The duty should have been accomplished in two days' time at the most. Instead their horses returned this morning without their riders. The fear it caused him could not be quelled or contained resulting in his imprisonment on this balcony by Cirdan to protect his subjects from his wrath. None could interact or even pass him by without making some folly incurring his rage, not since Legolas struck out on his own.

"Never again! Never again will I bring such suffering upon myself as that of a child!" he cursed pacing again. Cirdan chuckled.

"Some evil drives us to make them whether it be our will or not, be grateful you have not suffered the fate of Elrond. He bears the curse of getting two at time"

"He was always a fool! Letting men walk his forests, giving them shelter, bearing twins, feh!" Again he could hear the old elf laugh.

"One cannot help but be a fool when driven by the need, the madness, that makes us bear children"

"And yet no small brats, monsters, follow you even in your age. I don't know how you resist it" At last Thranduil slumped to a cushioned bench Cirdan handing him a brew.

"With tea dear Thranduil, all things are resisted by a good cup of tea, and facial hair" he mused stroking his well-shaped beard.

"Feh! A madness of a different kind has possessed you! Facial hair! A disgusting thing it is!" Cirdan's retort was stopped by the arrival of a single rider returned from his journey to find the first company and discover their fate.

"Come up immediately! Make haste!" Thranduil shouted tense as a bow string. The elf took him to the greatest level of literal not bothering to take the stairway but climbed the woody vines that laced the walls leaping onto the balcony moments after his arrival hard pressed to draw enough breath.

"My, my lords, the company, they're….they're all dead…all thirty I f-found slain" he gasped bent over trying to force his breathing to calm.

"Catch your breath and sip this it will bring back your wind then tell us your tale"Cirdan instructed ignoring the sharp look from Thranduil who wished not to wait. The scout drank deeply of the tea and his caught his breath soon after though each moment was agony to Thranduil.

"They followed the path of the Enchanted River in the direction of the mountains. While I followed the trail left by the horses on their return I could see that they were originally weaving east and west with the river as their border. I believe this was the nature of the Prince's path. I found their bodies on the bank of the river. Of the thirty you sent none lived but their deaths were strange. Neither mark nor wound did I find upon any of them and there was but one set of prints leaving the grounds, too heavy for an elf but perhaps came from a man. I did see sign that your son had passed the region, using the treetops as his road but the boy himself I did not find" Cirdan dismissed the scout to rest and eat mind heavy with this discovery.

"What evil have I thrown my own child into that he would meet his doom" Thranduil sank back to the bench head cradled in his hands overwhelmed by fear and despair.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Through great reviews and bribery of oreos, peanut butter cookies and monster cookies I am posting chapter 7 a bit early for your pleasure! Now that we have a lovely blend of mystery and drama lets through in some...**

Chapter 7

This darkness was different, darker, rooted in evil somehow. Ever since he'd entered this unnatural shadow, near the heart of his destination he believed, he had had a sick feeling. His heart beckoned him to turn back and flee this shadowed veil but pride and determination would not allow it. He had only a day or two left before he would have to retreat. He was already out of food having supplemented some of the hounds with his rations for many were very weak and emaciated. He would determine the location and form of this spreading taint before he returned. It would not be the victory he wanted, but it would still be a success. A desperate screech reached his ears and silent as the fall of a leaf he drew his bow and nocked an arrow then eased closer to the sound. He edged towards a meadow that was shrouded by an intricate ceiling of webs, similar, but darker, viler than that spun by the spiders he'd slain, blocking out the light of moon and star. He was about to reluctantly light some torches when he ducked deeper into the foliage of the trees hearing footsteps approaching. Unnatural sharp light filled the meadow making him wince from its glare even after his eyes adjusted.

There was a figure with a long staff with the head of a short sword made of glass stained with fresh blood. Legolas shuddered seeing the glass blade absorbing the blood on its plane like rain on the ground. He was tall as an elf but heavier bodied and his hair was red with streaks of silver. He wondered if it was a man. He'd never seen one of the race of men before. His father wouldn't let him claiming disgust with the creatures. The man moved toward three dark pits surrounded by the spiked logs of fell trees in a fence with a scaffold to climb to the top. As the man climbed so did Legolas to a higher branch eager to see within the pits. Within he saw three more hounds, of great physique and good breeding. Two were wholly covered in the shadowed cloud of taint while the third while mostly covered oddly enough had clear bright eyes.

"Ah, excellent the two are ready. Now then" he approached the pit at the far right seeming to float down into it from Legolas' view. He could not see the nature of the examination the man seemed to perform at the edge of the fence the hound standing drooling dazed and eyes dull. "Not good, not good at all, this one is just terrible. Set it loose in the forest to wreck some havoc and bloodshed before it is slain, that is all it's good for" he exited and moved to the far left pit. "Not what I had hoped for this one, but better than the last, send it to the Orc camp they will find it a suitable mount, nearly mindless, like them" the man chuckled and stamped the butt of his staff into the ground a blast of pressure and both hounds yelped collapsing to the ground. From the shadows of the trees came a stream of hounds that had waited just out of sight approached tossing ropes around their new charges and began to drag them away. Legolas sucked in a gasp silencing it at the last moment feeling ill with horror. Disguised by the poor light he had not seen the change until they were dragged closer, had not seen that once was hound had been mutilated, distorted and now before him he saw specimen of mediocre wargs.

"_He's creating wargs from the best of the hounds" _he could not help the shudder of revulsion turning his attention to the third pit with the unfinished, bright eyed hound.

"Well now, quite the fight you put up my great hunter. You are a grand specimen indeed! None have resisted the spell so long as you but alas, I see you waiver and tire, only your eyes remain yours! But please, do not surrender on my account for I am patient. The more spirited of a fight you give the better the specimen of warg you will become! Be comforted by this great hunter, the best of the specimens, like you, are not sent to suffer and lowly causes of chaos or the servitude to bear a filthy orc on your back. No, not for you, you of such great makings, you will be sent to the breeding pits and your offspring will be strong and vile! Yes, indeed the warg bloodlines will be of great benefit with you as a sire!" he only laughed as the hound growled viciously but seemed unable to move. Even as he stepped off the scaffolding beyond the fence another hound came running up, switching to two legs as it entered the meadow.

"Master, more of the traps have been emptied, they are all emptied!" it reported wheezing winded. A fey expression took the man eyes rolling back and palm held up in the direction of the river in the direction of Legolas' path.

"Feh! The spells have been broken! I should never have used such a fragile spell to control them! But who would be out here to take advantage of the weakness and break the hounds free of the spells?" the man smashed the butt of his staff against the hound so it tumbled out of his way as he strode forward raising his palm higher. He could sense them now that he looked, the large group of elves approaching slowly, searchingly, and in his incensed haste he did not notice the little elfling just a few feet above him. "Get back to work! You are working too slow, do you not know how hungry it is? Make the others catch bigger game! Raid the camps of men if you must but get it sufficient food before I feed you to it!" the man stormed away backtracking Legolas' route, and unknown to Legolas, approaching the troop of thirty sent to retrieve him.

It was a long while in the oppressing darkness before Legolas found the courage and will to move again. He could hear nothing of the conjurer or his spell bound hounds. Reluctantly he crept down to the base of the tree pausing to light a torch which he prayed would not bring the enemy's attention. He stumbled around towards the scaffolding the darkness still heavy and close around him. When he got to the top he two more and tossed them at far points inside the pit slowly illuminating the hound within. He did not notice eyes far above him turning to observe curious and ever creeping closer. His attention was wholly on the hound, still standing stiff as if it could not control its body, growling low and dangerous. In close quarters he could see wicked and old scars across its body and those from a shackle upon one of its legs and understood. This was the fate of the hounds that survived the wargs' harrying. The strongest and fiercest were sent here to be mutilated and corrupted into warg.

"Be still good hound I am here to release you. Be still and be free of this spell" it growled more fiercely baring its teeth but Legolas refused to be daunted. "Hush my friend, do not fear me, calm your raging heart" he pressed closer ignoring the wobble of fear in his knees. Was this spell different or stronger than the others? Would he be able to break it after it had so far progressed? He could see the teeth stained with fresh blood. He advanced slowly but never stopping holding out his palm despite the slight tremor and the ever growing snarls of the hound until he felt filthy brittle fur against his skin. He felt the shadow shrink away from his touch but it did not shatter as it had with the others. The hound wavered under the strain of the battle for its body. Continuing to whisper comforts he closed his eyes and pressed the light of the elder within him towards the hound feeling the spell begin to crack and crumble. He pressed harder ignoring the sense of weakness it left him with and began to murmur elven blessings instead. It took several minutes before the spell shattered and fell away allowing the hound to collapse. In a strange silence they both remained, the hound gasping and lying limp on its side and Legolas sunk to his knees, both shaking. Recovered from the shock Legolas pulled a bowl from his pack and filled it to the brim with water and stirred in the few remaining herbs to restore one's strength. "Drink this it will refresh you" He stood wishing he had food to give as well but the last had been given to others and even now the animal desperately drank the last of his fresh water.

He circled the pen surveying the area around him hoping to see berry bushes but not wanting to leave the hound just yet, not until its strength was more recovered, when he looked up and went pale. Above them, and drawing dangerously close he saw spiders, numerous and of goodly size. He backed away towards the hound once more his mind whirling with plans. It took him only a moment's thought before his action was decided. He ran to the edge of the pen and yanked down a long ramp that the conjurer had crafted for the hounds enslaved to use and anchored it to the ground before running back to the still weakened hound.

"Remain here and rest, I will draw them away from you, when your strength is recovered run for home and be at peace" He leapt away not waiting for second thought. As he reached the top of the ramp he drew his bow and slew three spiders with precise shots gaining their instant, furious attention. He ran not towards the Anduin and the now clear route he'd taken before but instead towards the River Running allowing him to evade the conjuror even if it did lead him to regions thick with spider. He paused only long enough to ensure all the spider had followed him only to find three lingering behind tempted by the fresh meat still remaining. He slew them swiftly but lost a severe lead against the pursuing creatures. In the rush to draw his knife the bow was knocked free of his grip by the attack of the first spider and skittered away some feet beyond his reach. He slashed and parried like a child with a wooden sword for a time his footing poor and the spiders aggressive in attack. By luck or the blessing of the Valar he did not know but he managed to slay four and buy a moment to secure his foot and turn the game back to chase.

Sweat rolled down his back and into his eyes so he had to brush them away to clear his vision. He could hear the spiders till in hot pursuit, at least eight still remaining, maybe as many as twelve, he could not be sure. He felt a pang of fear without his trusted bow at his back regretting its loss. He had planned on maintaining a large lead so he could wear them down and pick them off from a distance but now he could only hope that some lost interested in the chase and he could slay those that persisted without being overwhelmed. It seemed to him a quarter of a day passed before he'd grown enough of a gap to stop for a moment, wheezing sharply ribs and legs shaking and sore from the exertion. He yearned for a cool drink of water but settled himself for the lack having given his last to the hound. He hoped it would have the strength and the luck to make it home without falling to injury or crossing paths with the sorcerer again.

All too soon he could hear, and soon see, his pursuers gaining only small relief that their numbers were indeed fewer, now down to nine, as he turned to run again, this time, turning his path towards home. It was nearing sunset when his legs gave out on him unable to continue forward. He staggered to his knees then his feet only to collapse once more. He could hear the skittering of spiders, four left, the others having lost interest or their lives after an eager rush forward to be slain by his blade. If he could fight smart he knew he could handle these four, though the exhaustion was sure to make him falter, there was another more worrying problem. The raucous of the chase and battle had attracted attention and he could hear and see more spiders coming to investigate the disruption. Soon he would have more than one group vying for his flesh. He had but moments to choose his position and stance to fight against the coming spiders, in a clearing just big enough they could not drop down upon him, before the battle was begun.

He had heard once when his teaches spoke of men that they were not so agile and light as an elf. That when walked upon they would sink into snow and shatter the thin layers of ice over ponds and he found himself wondering if this is what it felt like, heavy. His strokes and thrusts were cumbersome and sloppy hindered by the shaking of his arms. He would be ashamed if his father saw him fighting like this but it was all he could do to keep upright and the spiders at bay. Strewn around the battle were fang tips and legs cleaved from the bodies of his attackers and with a chance stroke the body of one cloven in two joined the remnants. He blinked confused having slain one and still he saw four spiders before him.

_More are joining the fight. _

In a reckless dash of abandon he threw himself forward into the fray of spiders slashing and hacking with a desperate madness. The thick sickly smell of spider blood filled his nostrils and made the ground slick beneath his feet but the risk garnered the right result and in moments he found himself with but one spider remaining alive. It was a touch smaller than himself and took an aggressive offense lurching and slashing trying to knock him to the ground its stinger poised and dripping with ready venom

He gritted his teeth feeling himself at the last of his strength. He had to make the spider come to him, position itself for the kill or he would have nothing left to make the actual kill. It's clicking fangs made Legolas' heart race as each attack grew closer, stronger, less easily blocked. He gouged and slashed at the legs, severing two and gravely maiming another managing to slow its attack and enraging the arachnid. Then he saw it, his opening, he had one chance get it right or he would be killed but he had to take it. He threw himself forward stumbling as it was and twisted to the left halving another leg of the beast viciously before sliding right underneath it's body slamming the knife deep within the bottom of its head and dragging the knife down the length of its body and dismembering the stinger before leaping out now behind the creature. It shrieked and writhed blood pouring like a waterfall from its body, the grass steaming and burning as venom spilled free the ground shuddering as it thudded against it moments later dead.

Legolas stood trembling vision covered in a haze of exhaustion, knife hanging limp towards the ground his grip barely enough to hold it as he stared at the field of death around him. He was not sure if his vision was doubling or he simply miscounted as he spotted fourteen spider bodies littered about. _Hadn't it started with four?_ In his unguarded daze he did not realize how close he'd come to the trees, or hear the approach. Indeed his only warning that he was still hunted was the collision as a spider flew upon him knocking them both to the ground slightly apart. A rush of panic and he twisted around searching desperately for his knife, and attacker even as it scrambled on top of him, covering a little more than his chest with its heavy body. He screamed and bucked as the stinger jabs into his flesh grating along the hip bone as it buried deep in his side, fangs tearing into his shoulder the collar bone cracking under their strength. His back arched and a cry of pains broke through his lips as the stinger wriggled in his hip trying to dig deeper. Everything swirled and dimmed around him, fire surging through his veins as torrents of venom filled his system and the life drained away from him feeding the vile creature. He could have cried, wanted to cry, in despair as he felt his body go slack the world growing cold and dark too weak to fight all he could think was the warning of his father.

_The spiderling is the most dangerous for the just hatch do not know to withdraw their stinger._ The voice was so clear he could have sworn it was right next to him, that his father was right by his side. The trees faded and his breathing hitched as sweet surrender approached. There was a vague blur of grey motion the weight disappearing from his chest, though he was too gone to notice, and the stinger shredded through his flesh once more then was gone from him and darkness took him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: for all you kind cookie giving readers here is chapter 8! And just a little teaser, the first chapter of the sequel is started!**

Chapter 8

Thranduil could not sit still upon his horse. His anxiety ran amuck unchecked within him driving away the simple physical ability to sit still. His stallion stamped and swished its tail with sharp irritation but he took no notice until it whipped about to nip his foot. He sighed stilling himself for but a moment before his resolve crumbled once more. With him rode two hundred of his warriors, most too inexperienced, but some, just enough, were veteran to the arts of war, and they were all armored in light leathers and their weapons were not restored and sharpened by the smithy as was tradition before battle for they had not the time. He had been unwilling to spare a moment and they had been on the march but two hours after they heard the deaths of the thirty originally sent. He could feel eyes boring into his back, always watching, always worried but he fought to ignore it. He was determined to bask in the extremes of his fear as was the right and duty of all fathers when their offspring faced danger, still Morgil followed his every move never letting his eyes stray.

It was near midday when they marched upon the site where the thirty had been slain and a heavy silence consumed them. There was nothing. The river bank was empty. Thranduil dismounted scowling with Morgil swift on his heels looking closely at the area. His warriors shifted and murmured to each other uneasy.

"My Lord I swear by the Valar that this is the location; I would not lie!" The scout that had made the initial discovery cried.

"Yes it is, the bodies have been carried off and there are more of those strange two-set hound prints" he strutted angrily back to his horse.

"I see no sign that Legolas was here either after you found the bodies"

"Move on, there's nothing to be seen here" It was a tense long while before anyone was willing to raise their voice beyond a hushed whisper.

"My Lord, if I may look at Dae-I mean his notes and letters, perhaps we can deduce what thing it is we chase" Morgil began biting his tongue at the slip. It was a steadfast command, and knowledge, that Daemos was never again to be mentioned by name. After soothing his son Thranduil had reopened the issue of Legolas being the one to bring mercy to the elven warriors. The aged elf could have escape with a mild scathing until in the blaming of burdens he'd spat how the king was the one that lay the first too-heavy burden upon Legolas. The King had flown into a wild rage and the beating had ben brutal and abrupt his subjects intervening begging their lord to stop before he brought the tragedy of kin-slaying to his family's name. By the end they'd managed to cool his rage so that Daemos was sent to exile badly beaten but alive, his name to be scratched from the vocabulary of his people. The rest of the company was wisely avoiding Thranduil despite not being in his disfavor for no fault was found in them, but his anger was hot and his temper unchecked.

"I do not know what you expect to find for there are but vague hints and signs that there something beyond spider and shadow in the woods, but if it amuses you" He tossed the sack with the books and letters with a huff to Morgil.

"It would my Lord and I search not for what I expect to find, but that which I would never guess"

"Do not waste your energies on fantasy and mystery we are here to find my son and take him home, whatever lurks in the shadows can wait until my child is safe" Thranduil spat and urged their pace even faster. Little did he know that another had joined the chase to find Legolas, another not so friendly participant.

Half a day's slow ride to the east Legolas began to drift towards consciousness. He lay feeling far too heavy like the bank of snow on a mountain crushing all beneath it and there was a tormenting buzz filling his head. He lolled away feeling damp mud beneath his cheek pain spiking through his neck and shoulder at the movement. He tried to hold himself tense to keep from moving in the slightest but he couldn't bring about the strength. Except for the fire that seared his shoulder and flowed through his veins igniting his blood he could determine very little of his situation through the haze. He felt himself drift for a time his world shrinking even further so that even the pain, still haunting his being, was in a strange detachment, like the rest of him. For a time he drifted so far that he had no awareness at all except that he existed, he was there.

Something was urging him to come back from the darkness, calling to him. He did not wish to answer, he did not want to come. His body was weary and weak. Even as he resisted the constant nuzzling at his temple, in his hair, then his chin continue to draw him up from the abyss. Like fireworks blasting through the molten bone that was his hip, lightning surging through his veins and the constant pound pulsing through his shoulder. He wasn't sure when he'd opened his eyes or if he had at all and was just hallucinating in the dark. Blurred fluttering leaves above him, the shape of a hound at his side nudging at him incessantly.

"Wake little master, wake we must go" he blinked sluggish and confused. Was the hound was speaking? So he was dreaming then, he could work with that if he could just make the pain lessen. He struggled to take a bottomless breath but it hitched and he coughed violently grimacing with the pain a few tears streaking down his face. The hound licked them away swiftly.

"Get up little master please, we must go, little master" he wasn't sure why he obeyed, eager to lay back down even as he pushed himself to sit up, right arm limp. He found himself dazed and stuck when he succeeded at getting upright. His mind seemed unable to comprehend what to do next.

"Good Little Master, now you must stand, c'mon now, I will help you" There was pressure, and pain, at his back and then suddenly he was on his feet the memory of everything in between vanished. The hound was again on four feet but its stature allowed Legolas to lean on it heavily and still stay upright. Moving was agony and the world faded away once more leaving him barely enough awareness to put one foot in front of the other. He could vaguely hear the hound continuing to talk, encourage him, and was grateful he was able to hallucinate pleasant company. Time was slow, or maybe it was just him that progressed slowly, the pain stripping away more and more of his strength. He had no awareness of anything around him except the blur of darkness and the constant pressure at his uninjured side holding him upright and drawing him forward. He never even realized he was falling, a stone turning his foot, until he hit the ground lights exploding before his eyes, the sound of horrendous growling and then nothing.

The sorcerer stood in the meadow, weary and drained from his abrupt slaying of the elves. He had hoped the deed would put a stop to the freeing of his hounds and slaying of the wargs but instead here he found the pen that trapped his most precious of breeding stock empty, the corpses of spiders all around a bloody trail of a second, unknown intruder. He wondered if the elven troop had been a random meeting. He was no master tracker but he knew enough to see that there was but one set of prints that could be responsible for this terrible thievery, one troublesome rogue. His troubles were enough without this interloper. The hounds could not steal enough meat. Even raiding the human camps and the dead slain by him there wasn't enough, not nearly enough. He could almost feel its hunger and the growing urgency for sustenance. He had to sate the need quickly or it would go in search itself and be exposed to those that would destroy it. He should not have begun them both so soon. He should have stuck with the first and initiated the second later, when secrecy was not so vital. He would have to be-spell greater more dangerous beasts to pick up the slack. It would draw attention but the point was moot, even the hounds had attracted unwanted interest.

Now he could only slow the damage and fortify his position. He closed his eyes searching the dark depths sensing the intruders approaching. They were numerous, he felt around two hundred moving at a quick clip. They would have to be dealt with, but first he changed his focus. He had to eliminate the little rat that was ruining his hard work. He was surprised by the distance crossed but he sensed fell fate creeping upon his victim. He would not leave it to chance. He would find and slaughter him. First he must recover his strength lest his magic fail too soon. He scanned for the right source grinning malevolently when he saw it. He withdrew a large goblet, nearly two pints worth, and a glistening sharp knife with a delicate curve. He raked it across his palm squeezing thick streams of blood into the goblet, reopening and deepening the wound until the goblet was a quarter full. He turned the knife still slick with blood onto the clean, untainted tree, old and beautiful plunging it to the hilt and dragging it down a foot and a half and tossed the knife aside. He could feel the tree shudder with pain and he reveled in it as he pressed the bloody palm at the start of the gouge and forcefully drew the sap and life of the tree drain unnaturally thick into the goblet until it overflowed, several hearty branches dropping to the ground too weakened to cling to life. Power and energy surged through him like an ecstasy as he gulped down the bloody sap tossing it to the dirt invigorated and charged towards the lone presence with a raging blood-lust.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Thranduil could not measure his panic as they tore through the forest. Caution was thrown to the wind, the efforts of tracking made useless now as they thundered towards the roaring that echoed off the very trees and made their ears ring. They knew not what it was they heard or even how far they had to ride to reach it but Thranduil knew without doubt that Legolas, his dear, cherished son, was at the heart of it, and they surged ahead to the battle. Little did he know just how far they had to go to find his child.

It was fireflies. That's what his mind thought they were at least even if he couldn't be sure. He grinned drunkenly liking the idea of seeing fireflies. He liked their soft yet vibrant light, like a gentle fire. He didn't take notice of the hound flitting about him more hurriedly than the fireflies. He wasn't aware enough to feel the cold cloth at his forehead, the tree at his back or the fever burning his flesh. There was only pain, dull and disconnected and the fireflies.

"Please Little master you must drink" he hadn't realized his eyes were closed until the voice woke him from the fog once more. He blinked trying to find the fireflies again but they were gone. Why had they gone? "Little Master hang in there, just drink some of this" He felt something pressed to his lips and then there was a bitterly cold rush of liquid into his mouthing choking him. When he could breathe again the water came again more slowly and suddenly he couldn't stop gulping it down fast as he could. Just as fast it came it was gone and he whimpered with want. "We must go little master, we must go now you are so close, just a day more little master"

They were moving again. He wasn't sure how he put one foot in front of the other but he managed. The hound chittered constantly beside him promising home and comfort and the thought of being home, with his father, renewed his waning strength keeping him on his feet aided by the constant presence of the hound. His father, how he yearned to see him again, to be in the safety of his presence, comforted by the one he trusted most. Yes, he had to get to his father, his father would make everything right again. His father would make the pain stop. There was no warning as he was thrown sharply to the ground shattering his ability to think as darkness took him.

He roused to the deep dangerous growling and the furry belly of a hound standing above him, every hair of his body bristled. There was a noise further away he couldn't distinguish and the hound leapt forward snapping and snarling more viciously then backed away to stand in front of him again.

"Stay back! I won't let you hurt the little master again!" he heard the gnashing of teeth again.

"Do you think you can stop me little puppy?" Legolas blinked blearily unsure he was seeing right as the conjurer stared down the hound not intimidated.

"I will kill you if I must! You will not hurt the little master!" the snap of jaws seemed to echo to Legolas. He felt like a spectating ghost as the two parried threats.

"Try your best flea bitten ratter!" the conjuror struck first blasting a sphere if fire as the hound leapt away drawing the battle away from the fallen elf. Their figures blurred and streaked as they danced around each other neither landing a strike testing each other's mettle. Legolas felt himself fading again lying unnoticed sprawled on his back until there was a shrieking yelp of pain and he saw the hound fly haplessly into a tree lifelessly. There was a moment of heavy silence before the sorcerer turned his attention.

"You have been a terrible nuisance elf, no, not even an elf and just an elfling now that I truly see you" he felt a hand burry in his hair dragging him up to his knees fire erupting in his side making him cry out. "Pathetic really, I've grown too careless, too relaxed, if something as pitiful as you could get in my way." He gave Legolas a sharp shake adrenaline shooting through his system with pain rousing him awareness.

"E-easy to st-stop a w-warg br- breeder, done it once, c-can do it 'gain" it took the last of his strength and he sagged only the sorcerer's vice grip in his hair keeping him upright.

"Do you think mere warg are all that I tended in the dark places of this forest?" he hissed in Legolas' ear. Legolas gulped back the nausea eyes heavy and struggling to keep alert. They could feel the thump and rattle of something fast approaching either very big or very numerous. "Only suffering and unrest will you know in the stillness of night until the three evils I tend are slain, or death take you" he whispered sweet as honey thick with malice. A growl to the side announced the hound even as it leapt jaws snapping.

The conjurer dodged the attack lazily the hound now between him and Legolas. It didn't matter as the beast exploded onto the scene. Its roar shook the trees, the ground quivering beneath its feet the bear's paw half the size of a man as it attacked violently. The battle was a blur for Legolas as they whirled blood spraying the trees with each blow. Vaguely he saw hounds all around them forming a sort of perimeter biting when the conjuror tried to escape. He curled onto his side trying to muffle his ears the bellowing of the bear rattling its very bones and shattering the smallest of branches. He blinked furiously to clear his vision and saw suddenly, in a brief moment of clarity, the sorcerer was losing. Both were wounded and covered in blood but the bear was on the offensive steadily driving his opponent back round and round hemmed in by the hounds. He barely sensed the hound that had been his constant companion again at his side guarding him against the ensuing slaughter and continuing a string of encouragement urging him to remain conscious. Legolas could feel it was a losing battle for him as well but he was mesmerized by the ferocity of the strange bear as it cornered its enemy slamming him to the ground holding him there with a paw so heavy it broke the ribs as he leaned into them powerful jaws clamping down on the conjurers head and snapping it off effortlessly. It was not until the bear turned and approached him, blood still dripping from its maw that he realized it was finished.

"The house of Beorn thanks you elfling Prince"

Tensions were high at the wall. The watch shifted uneasily their numbers tripled when the reverberating brawl began. Scouts were sent but there was nothing to be found, they could hear it but it was too far to ride to in a day. Now, in the early morning, the sky lightening but not yet above the horizon the silence was deafening. The battle had been long but they almost longed for the auditory input again. Anything would be better than standing around not knowing. Were they going to be attacked? Had some fell creatures crossed each others territories?

"Can you see anything yet?" Dunhith checked the watches oppressed with the urge to keep his voice hushed despite his years of experience. The younger elf was further intimidated and merely shook his head. He gave an encouraging pat at his shoulder and moved on to the next. It was neither his shift nor his duty to deliver encouragement and a bit of food for the watch to nibble but the bit of attention he knew strengthened their nerves. It was an odd time for Mirkwood that its warriors were all so young and very few of the truly veteran were still among them. So many had recently sailed or entered the Halls of Mandos there was no helping it and this was an abnormality that rattled even his old, experienced nerves, though only a little.

"Mormeril breathe slower and deeper, there is nothing to fear now youngling"

"What is out there…what is coming?" he whispered voice quavering.

"It sounds like a bear to me though bigger and fiercer than I've ever seen, still no bear can overcome our defenses" he continued as the hours passed going from watch to watch eager for daylight even as it brought up the mists.

"Dunhith come quick I see something!" he cringed at the panicky shout blowing away any chance of secrecy.

"Hush child, don't alert what is out there we know it's there" He turned his attention to the mists. His greater trained eyes picked it out immediately. The bear was the greatest size he'd ever seen even as it lay quietly in a grassy patch surrounded by numerous hounds. Several yards ahead,mcloser to them, was a figure lying lifeless with another hound of extraordinary breeding guarding it.

"Oh Elbereth Legolas" he gasped running madly for the gate shouted to have it opened knocking people out of his path. Some tried to stop him warning of the unnatural bear but he wouldn't heed them. This was his Princeling lifeless in the dirt. His life was second thought to saving the young heir.

Even as he fell to the damp ground beside Legolas the bear and his hounds began disappearing into the mist, except the hound that sat protecting the Prince, it remained sitting observing tensely.

"Legolas, child, can you hear me? Legolas?" sweat rolled off him like a hard rain his hair coated in mud and blood clinging to his body. He shivered roughly and gasped more than he breathed. At a glance Dunhith could see his shoulder was swollen beyond recognition. At his side was a crusted shell of dried blood that reached nearly his armpit and his entire hip with a black and yellow sludge oozing from the cracks in the crust. He scooped him up swiftly heart clenching at the guttural moan and ran for the city the hound close at his heels right until the gate where it stopped.

"Get Ionnaur! Get him now!" whispers of shock and horror as Dunhith ran him to Ionnaur's personal healing chamber. The healer was already there the air filled with the scent of athelas and water beginning to boil.

There was a flurry of activity as Dunhith obediently removed the tattered clothing and Ionnaur brutally plunged a knife into his side and slit the wound open forcing it to bleed and discharge the infection making him buck and scream so that even Dunhith flinched. A flask was shoved into his hand.

"Make him drink this" Dunhith swift to obey lifted Legolas high enough and dribbled the mirovur in small amounts for him but still he choked and gagged having to refill the flask twice before Ionnaur was satisfied for so much had spilled. There was little time for he saw heavy signs Legolas' body was fast shutting down under the necrotic influence of the venom. A hidden panic had shot through him seeing the wound, so very thin and deep unmistakably done by a hatchling spider.

"Lord Dunhith riders have been sent to find King Thranduil. What should be done with the hound at the gate?"

"Leave it be" the elf scurried eagerly from the room as Ionnaur donned a glove and fished a linen from the boiling water pots. Dunhith struggled to keep Legolas still as he writhed failing fast under Ionnaur's ministrations.

"Ride fast Thranduil, ride fast for home"

**A/N: Ta-DA! Chapter 9! There's only one more after this but no worries, sequel is in progress! For those that don't know Beorn is a being that could shapeshift from man to bear at will and lived between the Anduin and the edge of Mirkwood. He kept animals and the horses and hounds were said to understand and speak like men and the hounds could stand upright and carry things like a man. Beorn could also speak the animals language. Did you like this chapter? Do i get more cookies? Can they peanut butter dipped!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sadly we come to the last chapter, I have greatly enjoyed all your loving reviews and work diligently to get the sequel finished fueled by the few surviving cookies provided! I hope you have enjoyed!**

Chapter 10

A hush fell over the palace and its people unnatural and heavy. Rumors were wild and ever growing when any dared to whisper them. No one truly knew what had happened, what evil Legolas had uncovered, not even Dunhith who knew the most of anyone besides Legolas himself. While some found the curiosity unbearable most were more consumed by the fear of losing the young Prince. Thranduil had not been seen for days since his return the morning after Legolas had returned. His dangerously fragile condition was not rumor. Many had seen him as Dunhith rushed him to Ionnaur, barely clinging to life.

Now, three days later, Thranduil sat at his bedside stroking the back of his hand trying to keep his heart calm. He was paler than snow except the scarlet rash of fever sprawling over his skin. It was a strange thing to miss the constant trembling but this stillness disturbed him beyond what he thought possible. If not for the heat rolling off of him in thick waves and sweat he would seem dead. Ionnaur worked day and night scrubbing the wound, pouring potions into it and forcing even more down Legolas' throat and yet even though the venomous infection did not worsen they did not gain any ground against it. Ionnaur explained the problem was that the wound was made by a spider just hatched rather than a juvenile or adult and the venom was far more concentrated. Occasionally his son would tense and moan a few tears slipping free, the only sign he had that his child was still more than a burning shell.

"Legolas, my child, please open your eyes. Wake from this horrid human sleep and stop my torment" as expected he got no response.

"Do you remember the time, after that fire, when the forest was terribly thin and damaged, you wanted to heal it so you stole a bag of nuts thinking they were seeds and all the horses in the stables to make and carry compost. You were gone for days throwing nuts and spreading manure to make them grow. So eager were you that you sang them sonnets, hearing once but part of a conversation that poetry was the food. If you'd eaves-dropped but a second more you would have known it was the food of love, not trees" he paused to brush a sweat soaked lock of hair away from his eyes.

"You mother disagreed. She once told me a sonnet was the swiftest way to kill a budding love. This was told to me after I had composed one for her at the encouraging of some elders also with wives of their own. She was angry with me though I don't recall why and it was suggested a personally penned and sung sonnet would appease her. It did indeed vanquish her anger toward me for even a week after I had presented it she could not look at me without erupting into a riot of laughter. I am sure I was betrayed even though the elder husbands told me my execution of the plan had reaped perfect results. That was the closest I have ever come to sailing West" he stopped as Legolas cried back arching against a wave of pain then slumped more lifeless than before when it passed. He called for Ionnaur who was preparing herbs in the next room.

"Is there nothing you can do? He is my only son" Thranduil's voice cracked, "even summon Elrond if you must, I hear his healing skills are unsurpassed" he swallowed thickly trying to contain himself as Ionnaur probed the wounds again working around Thranduil's palm pressed to Legolas' forehead.

"Whether he recover or perish it will happen before Elrond could arrive,"Thranduil paled and went a shade of green with horror, "There is one other thing I could try though I hesitate to use it"

"Whatever you can do you must! Why do you withhold now when it will cost me my child!"

"The treatment is extremely aggressive. I am unsure he has the strength to withstand it" Ionnaur pulled the covers back up to the child's chest and moved to pour more mirovur for Legolas.

"What is this treatment?"

"It is two parts. He must drink a potion to neutralize the infection flowing through his blood. The second part is to pour a second tincture directly into the wound to purge it from the flesh. It will cause him extreme pain and weaken him severely. In an adult with a sting from your average adult spider the effects lasted a day or two but Legolas is a child as was the spider. There is at least three times the venom to purge. We may have to do this multiple times. I fear the trauma will kill him, especially as weakened as he is now." Thranduil sat back deeply troubled. They would have to make it worse, enough so to possibly kill him, to save him.

"What do I do?" he mumbled.

"There is no right answer. We can try the treatment and risk killing him more quickly but possibly saving him, or we can continue as we have and hope his strength can outlast the infection" Ionnaur sighed. Thranduil leaned forward pressing his forehead to Legolas' and tried to touch the mind of his son, find him, find some comfort, but the pain and fever had him buried so deep within himself he could not.

"Legolas? Please, Legolas, my child, my only, dear, son, wake" he pleaded. His only response was the rapid shallow breathing of his son. "Let us try the treatment. I cannot watch him waste away like this"

"Very well, I will prepare a tincture for him to drink hourly until morning. It may bolster his strength enough to survive this" Thranduil gripped his child's heavy, lifeless, hand once more struggling to keep his own from quivering.

"Valar protect him"

First was the ice searing his veins and freezing his blood even as it began to boil. It was slow to move and quick with pain stealing his breath away. He couldn't move against the pain, couldn't bring forth any semblance of reality between the crashes like waves. He began to despair there was no escape when a new, indescribable agony exploded in his side shredding through his flesh, liquefying his very bones. Unknowing he erupted into motion bucking and thrashing against it but he did not feel the restraining hands or the desperate pleas of those around him. There was nothing but pain, fire and ice coursing through him. He did not sense the days passing him by as darkness grew at the edges of his awareness, strange sparks and tingling zipping through his flesh and the flash of something in his mind. Glaringly bright yet inviting visage of white shores and peaceful waves calling to him sweet and soft and then it was gone.

Everything faded into a heavy, exhausted darkness impenetrable to all things. It was neither peaceful nor frightening but simply was. The lifting of this darkness was slow chipping away piece by piece. First the hands came, many and gentle all over he was too disconnected to understand what they did. Then potions he was too weak to taste dripped down his throat coming and going without reason and the blanket of dark lightened further. He was drawn to a voice that pierced the shroud strong and familiar carried by a sense of safety. He tried to find it with a sense of desperation but it was so very far and he was so very far he found himself drawing near only to sink deep into the oblivion once more. Still the voice came to him, constantly calling for him. It urged him to find it, follow it and so hard he tried wanting to obey. Faintly he heard sobbing and felt caring hands brush away tears he didn't know he cried. This time as he was given drink he could taste a hint of the sweet mirovur even if just barely. There came flashes of blurred images at first too distorted to understand then slowly they became people standing over him but still he couldn't see whom. He fell away again for a time both sinking and drifting consumed by a new sense of dizziness. He could hear the moaning again and feel hot tears he still did not recognize as his own quickly followed by the ever present hands brushing them away.

"Legolas, little one, open your eyes" he knew that voice, wanted that voice. His head lolled towards it but the movement caused such pain that he whimpered and began to fade again.

"No child hear my voice and come back to me" a hand ran through his hair softly drawing his attention. Once more he was given drink, some tincture this time, and felt himself restore like taking a deep breath after being held underwater for far too long. He blinked sluggishly the world askew and blurry at first before settling into an almost clear image.

"Oh my child how I've missed seeing those blue eyes" he stared glassy eyed taking too long for either of their liking to recognize who he saw sitting at his bedside.

"F-father" he whispered hoarse. It seemed just breathing was too great a task to his exhausted pain throbbing body.

"I am here son, you are home and safe now" his father was running a hand through his hair again and he lost himself in the action that had comforted him for as long as he could remember. "Legolas" he stirred again not realizing his eyes had drifted shut until he opened them again. He was so tired.

"Did…did I s-succeed?"

"What do you mean son?" he leaned into the palm instinctively as it cupped his face so warm and gentle.

"Is…Greenwood….safe?" he couldn't stop himself as he began to sink again. His father gave a short laugh filled with too many emotions for him to comprehend.

"Yes my little green leaf, the Greenwood is safe again" Legolas didn't try to fight it as his eyes slipped shut again.

"S'good" he didn't drift so far this time still hearing his father's voice as he regaled him with tales of his childhood, his mother, everything and nothing both savoring the sense of peace that was not to last.


End file.
